


Animals part 2

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Animals Universe. [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of my Animals Series.</p><p>Brian is out of Jail and undercover with the Toretto's. <br/>Things aren't going to plan.<br/>Brian has never forgiven Dom for deserting him.</p><p>This is a bridge between part 1 and part 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals part 2

The first time Mia Toretto saw Brian O’Conner after high school was when the 23 year old dropped his ass onto a stool in her Cafe.

 

“Brian?” Mia gawked at him.

 

“Hey Mia.” Brian gave her a smile.

 

Mia reached over the counter and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Where the hell have you been?”

 

Brian’s eyes went cold.

 

“You know where I was. So did Dom, not that he bothered to come see me.” Brian shot back.

 

“Brian.” Mia said softly, kindly. “I don’t know what happened between you and Dom, but-”

 

“We fucked, Mia.” Brian told her point blank.

 

“What?” Mia looked pale.

 

“Dom and I were fucking. We almost got busted so Dom broke up with me. Rome and I got busted that same day.”

 

“Brian.” Mia had no idea what to say.

 

“It’s fine. I don’t come here for him.” The blonde promised.

 

“I wanted to see everyone again. Is Jesse still living with his Dad?”

 

The brunette shook her head no. “He got put away a while ago, Jesse lives with Dom and me now.”

 

“Who else lives with you guys?”

 

“Pretty much everyone, Jesse permanently, but Letty, Leon and Vince are over 5 nights out of 7 usually.”

 

“Dom still racing?”

 

Mia nodded and got to work making Brian a sandwich.

 

“You still like crappy tuna on white, no crust?”

 

Brian grinned.

 

“How could I say no to your crappy tuna?” He flirted.

 

Mia blushed softly and handed him the sandwich.

 

“So what are you going to do?” She asked, leaning forward on her elbows on the top of the counter.

 

“I got a job with Harry down at the Racers Edge. It’s shit pay but he’s letting me stay in the back room.”

 

“It’s a start.” She agreed.

 

Brian finished his sandwich.

 

“You wanna catch up some time? Maybe go to dinner?”

 

Mia shrugged.

 

“Depends, you gonna let Dom know you’re back?”

 

“I’d rather never see his face again, but if it means I get to see you and Jess then I’ll say hi.” Brian shrugged.

 

“You really hate him that much?”

 

“I loved him. I loved him with everything I had, gave him my virginity and my loyalty and what did I get in return? Radio silence, no letters, no phone calls, couldn’t even come see me.”

 

Brian started at Mia as her expression fell.

 

“I don’t think he knew where you were.”

 

“Don’t give me that shit. Hector came a few times, said he’d spoken to Dom and that he’d agreed to come see me, and every week nothing. I gave up hoping after the first year.” Brian shook his head and stood up.

 

“I’ll swing by the garage sometime tomorrow with parts from Harry’s, there’s an order in. You might want to let them know who to expect.” The blonde called out as he headed to the red truck he drove.

 

Mia watched him leave and sighed.

 

***

 

“You’re quiet tonight?” Dom said softly, reaching out to put his hand on the back of her neck, rubbing gently.

 

“I was thinking about Brian today.” She said.

 

The table went quiet.

 

“What about him?” Jesse asked, a little bit of a hopeful glimmer in his eye.

 

“Did you know?” She asked the younger boy. “About Brian and Dom?”

 

Dom tensed and dropped his hand.

 

“How do you?-”

 

“Brian came by the market today.” Mia’s tone was accusatory.

 

“Did you seriously fuck him and then leave him to spend Juvie alone? You didn’t even write to him!”

 

Dom stared at her in shock.

 

“Wait. Hold up.” Vince called a time out. “Did you just accuse Dom of fucking the buster?”

 

“He was fucking Brian.” Jesse confirmed.

 

“What?” Letty snapped glaring at Dom, who was still sat frozen in his chair, face a look of awkward nerves and regret.

 

“It didn’t happen that way.” He finally spoke to Mia.

 

“Sounded like it.”

 

“Look, it’s complicated okay.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“Do we have to do this now? At the dinner table?”

 

“I think we should all hear this.” Letty spoke up.

 

“Yeah. I wanna know what the fuck is going on!” Vince agreed.

 

Dom sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

 

“You remember that first trip down to San Diego to get parts for the 88 Supra off Han?”

 

The table nodded.

 

“That was the first time.”

 

“Oh my god!” Vince groaned.

 

“We had Jesse cover for us a few times, pass notes that kind of thing. Those Friday nights you guys couldn’t get a hold of me? We were parked out behind NHRA.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Letty snapped. If looks could kill...

 

“So what happened?” Leon asked calmly, taking this in his stride.

 

“Things got...” Dom fumbled for the right word. “Intense.”

 

Mia snorted a laugh.

 

“Don’t.” He said softly to her. “You don’t understand okay.”

 

Dom took a deep breath.

 

“Brian and I only slept together once, there was teasing and... other stuff, but we only fucked once but that was because we knew we had to end it. Brian asked me to and I did.”

 

“What?” Vince frowned. “Why?”

 

“Because I cared about him just as much as I cared about you guys, probably more at the time. Brian trusted me and he asked me to do one last thing before we went our separate ways. I couldn’t say no to that.”

 

“And then the next day he got arrested and sent to Juvie and you couldn’t even write him a fucking letter?” Mia hissed, angry at her brother. Shocked he could be so heartless.

 

“I couldn’t do it. Brian was still a minor!” Dom retorted. “I wasn’t going to go back to jail just to tell Brian I was sorry, to tell him it would be okay and that when he got out to come back to us. I would have lost you! Jesse would have been put in the system, so would you. The market and the garage would have had to be sold since no one would be paying the mortgages. And we could have lost the house! I couldn’t lose everything for one stupid kid who fell in love with me!”

 

The room was silent. Dom was panting from his rant.

 

Mia stared at him, eyes watering.

 

“I don’t care about your excuses.” She told him quietly. “You could have wrote a damn letter, gotten me or Jesse to write one and saved Brian all the pain he went through.”

 

“I just wanted you safe. I wanted my family safe.”

 

“And who cares about the stupid teenager who gave you everything, right?” Mia shot back, standing up from the table.

 

“You’re a real piece of work Dom. I hope he punches you in the face tomorrow when you tell him that yourself.”

 

“What?”

 

Mia didn’t reply, just headed upstairs to her room.

 

***

 

At 4pm the next day, Mia was pacing back and forth at DT’s Garage.

 

Vince, Letty and Dom were working on some jobs for customers while Jesse  and Leon played around with the graphics for the body of the 95 Supra they had just gotten in and were planning on building up for Race Wars.

 

“Stop pacing.” Letty called out to her.

 

Mia shook her head and kept walking.

 

The rumble of the large red truck made her tense and then smile.

 

Dom could feel his stomach clenching and rolling. His palms were sweaty, his heart beating out of his chest and he was certain his liver was trying to jump out this throat.

 

“Brian!” Mia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Brian circled his arms around Mia’s waist and held her close.

 

“Hey.” He smiled back.

 

“I’ve got a few parts for a 95 Supra.” He called out, avoiding Dom’s eye.

 

“Holy shit Bri,” Letty gawked at him.

 

“What?”

 

“You grew up well.” She eyed him up and down.

 

Brian bit his bottom lip, ducked his head and blushed.

 

“Yeah, not much to do inside other than work out.” He shrugged.

 

“Good look on you.” She agreed. “I’ll sign for the parts.”

 

Brian held out the clipboard for her to sign.

 

“Brian?” Jesse’s voice was quiet, but the grin on his face was wide.

 

“Jesse!” Brian grinned and met him halfway, hugging the kid close.

 

“You got tall man!” Brian grinned at him.

 

“Dude you grew muscles!” Jesse laughed.

 

Brian laughed too. “How you been?”

 

“Dom took me in after my dad went away, but I’ve been good. You have to see my car man! Remember the Jetta I was always talking about?”

 

“You got a Jetta?” Brian beamed.

 

“Yeah! Come see!”

 

Brian followed the over enthusiastic kid back outside and around the back of the building.

 

Brian whistled low. “That’s a beautiful car, Jess.”

 

“You should see the engine work I’ve done to it.”

 

They spent a few minutes of Jesse talking about the Mods while Brian nodded his head and pretended to know what the hell he was going on about.

 

After around 10 minutes a voice Brian could have gone without hearing shouted out to them.

 

“Jess, need you back inside. The parts are all unloaded. You can leave.” Dom addressed the last part to Brian.

 

“You kicking me off your property?” Brian asked, body tensed for a fight.

 

“I’m saying your job here is done, you can leave.”

 

“Fine.” Brian agreed and headed towards his truck.

 

“Hey Mia, we still doing dinner tonight?” Brian called out as he passed her.

 

“What? Yeah, sure.” She nodded.

 

“Good.” Brian put a hand on her hip and pulled her in.

 

“Dress up nice.” He grinned and leant in to press a soft kiss on her lips before waving bye to Jesse and getting in his truck.

 

Mia blushed bright red, licking her lips and waiting for Dom’s reaction.

 

When there was none, Mia turned to face her brother.

 

Dom was pointedly going over the parts and ignoring everyone.

 

“What? You’re not even going to try and stop me seeing him?” She challenged.

 

“You can go to dinner with whomever you want Mia. I don’t care.”

 

Mia glared and clenched her jaw.

 

“Just dinner? Or will you protest if I fuck him too?”

 

Jesse looked between them, nervous at the tension.

 

Leon came over and put a hand on the kids shoulder, trying to calm him down from his distress. They hadn’t seen the Toretto siblings fight like this since their dad died.

 

“Why would I care?” Dom shot back. “I don’t care. Go do whatever the fuck you want with Brian.”

 

Mia gave him a victorious grin.

 

“I will. I won’t be home tonight. Don’t wait up.” She smirked and got into her car.

 

Feeling on top of the world, Mia headed home to get ready.

 

***

 

“So I just wanted to clarify something before we go any further.” Mia spoke softly as they sat down at the restaurant, Brian pushing her chair in for her.

 

“Sure?”

 

“This isn’t a date, right?”

 

Brian shrugged. “It could be, but I... I don’t really like women.” Brian admitted.

 

“I didn't think so. You’re still in love with Dom aren’t you?”

 

Brian suddenly found his napkin very interesting.

 

“Brian. He doesn’t deserve you. We both know that. But if there’s anything I can do to help whatever plan you have coming back to Echo Park, then I want to help.”

 

“I need you to keep my secret.” Brian said softly, leaning in closer, to lower his voice more.

 

Mia nodded, concerned.

 

“I am still in love with Dom.I haven’t forgiven him yet. Don’t know if I ever will but, I’d do anything for you guys, you should know that.”

 

“I do. I trust you, Brian. What’s going on?”

 

“I’m LAPD.” He waited for the shouting.

 

“What?” Mia breathed, confused.

 

“I’ve been LAPD for the last 3 years. I’m undercover.”

 

“What for?”

 

“For Dom.”

 

Mia frowned harder.

 

“We know it’s Dom doing the truck jackings.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Mia sighed, putting her head in her hands.

 

“We have no real proof just yet. I was sent in to gather evidence. My juvie record has been sealed, no one knows I actually know Dom except my Sergent.”

 

“So how come you’re still allowed on the case?”

 

“I don’t know. I think my Sergent knows how I feel about Dom.”

 

“And he still let you be on the case?”

 

Brian nodded.

 

“So what do we do?”

 

“We stall. I’m going to try and throw suspicion around, make it look like someone else has been doing the jackings, at least long enough for the two of us to convince Dom to stop the jackings and fuck off down to Mexico with the crew.”

 

“How do you know about Mexico?”

 

Brian grinned.

 

“Dom and I used to talk.”

 

“The way he explained it, the thing between you two was pretty one sided.” She said apologetically.

 

“It probably was. Just Dom enjoying the thrill of something so forbidden until things got too dangerous. I should have known it wasn’t real.” Brian muttered bitterly.

 

Mia put a hand on his over the table.

 

“What can I do to help?”

 

“You need to convince Dom that whatever his end game for the jackings was, it needs to happen now. Pack up shop, sell whatever needs to be sold, move what needs to be moved and then get out of the states.”

 

Mia nodded.

 

“He’s not going to leave until after Race Wars, thats how we planned to move the excess cars, sell them off cheap and win big against the deeper pocketed racers.”

 

“That’s what? A month away? We can work with that, I can stall for a month.” Brian promised.

 

“What happens to you after this? Where do you fit in?”

 

“Rome’s in Miami with a few mutual friends. I’ll disappear and turn up there under a new name.”

 

“Brian.” Mia said softly.

 

“Do you know what my mom told me once? She told me we do all sorts of stupid things for people we love. I love this family Mia. Not Vince, but everyone else, you, Jesse, Leon, Letty not so much. But you know what I mean.”

 

Mia nodded.

 

“You could come with us.”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“A lot can happen in a month, Dom might get his head out of his ass.”

 

“Have you met Dom?” Brian grinned.

 

Mia laughed softly.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. But you can come visit right? For me and Jesse?”

 

“Yeah. We can do that.” Brian promised.

 

“Good, now lets order, I’m starving.”

 

Brian laughed and handed her a menu.

 

***

 

“How was your date?” Jesse asked Mia softly at lunch the next day.

 

“Good, we had dinner at ‘Cha Cha Cha’ and then went for a drive.”

 

“You came come last night.” Dom spoke up.

 

“So what if I did?” She shot back.

 

“Nothing, I just thought...”

 

“You thought wrong.” Mia told him sharply.

 

Dom sighed and sat back at the table.

 

“Look. I get it. You care about Brian. But he’s not a part of this family anymore.” Dom started.

 

“Brian will always be a part of this family. You brought him in. You can deal with him staying.”

 

“I just don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“I know exactly what I’m getting myself into.” Mia promised.

 

Dom gave her a kiss on the forehead.

 

“How is he?” He asked quietly.

 

“Why do you care?” Mia snapped. Like Dom had any right to ask about Brian.

 

“Mia.” Dom said exasperated.

 

“He’s good. He just wants to come back. Wants to be a part of this family again.”

 

“That’s dangerous.” Dom told her.

 

“I know it is. But Brian’s given enough for this Family, don’t you think?”

 

“He can’t know.”

 

“I won’t tell him anything.” Mia promised.

 

“Does this mean Brian can come work in the garage?” Jesse asked, voice hopefully.

 

Mia turned to Dom, expression hopeful.

 

“Fine. When he’s not working for Harry he can come work with us.” Dom agreed.

 

“He needs a place to stay too.” Mia said softly.

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s living in Harry’s back room.”

 

Dom sighed deeply.

 

“I don’t know if I can have him in the house.” Dom admitted, ashamed at the feelings that had resurfaced after seeing the blonde again.

 

“Why not?”

 

Dom gave Mia a pleading look, he really didn’t want to explain it.

 

“Oh my god.” She whispered softly. “You do love him.”

 

“I did. Years ago. What we had was hard to let go of. But I’ve moved on. Just like Brian.” The older man said quietly. It was hard to see Brian with Mia. The kiss yesterday had stung and Dom had spent the night waiting up in bed to hear if Mia did come home.

 

“Dom.”

 

“Look, he can work with us, but I’m not having him live here. He hasn’t earnt that. Leon, Letty and Vince are a part of this family too. Give it time. Then we can have this conversation again.”

 

“Alright. But answer me honestly.” Mia pleaded. “Do you still love him?”

 

Dom sighed deeply.

 

“I feel a lot of things towards Brian. Love is only one of them.” He admitted honestly.

 

Mia frowned at the sadness in Dom’s tone, but didn’t question him further.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” Jesse asked softly.

 

“He’ll be fine. Jesse, I need to tell you something and you have to swear not to tell anyone.”

 

Jesse nodded.

 

“You care about Brian right?”

 

“Yeah, he was my best friend growing up.”

 

“Brian needs our help with something. We need to get Dom to trust Brian and we need to convince Dom to not do anymore jackings and pack up and head to Baja.”

 

“Why?” Jesse asked softly.

 

“Because Brian’s LAPD and he’s supposed to be putting us all in jail, instead he’s risking everything so we can get out of the states safely.”

 

Jesse gasped and his eyes went wide. He took a few calming breaths.

 

“What do I need to do?”

 

***

 

The atmosphere in the garage was tense.

 

Brian and Dom worked on separate jobs while Jesse and Brian usually teamed up together like they used to in high school.

 

Letty or Leon joined them from time to time.

 

“So Brian, you and Mia working out?” Letty asked as they worked together to tape up the Supra body for a prime and a paint.

 

“We’re just friends, figure it would be best that way.” Brian shrugged, not wanting to talk about the real reason.

 

“So you’re not seeing anyone?” She grinned.

 

“No and I’m not really interested. I just want to work and get my life back.”

 

Letty nodded.

 

“I was just asking, I have a few friends if you need to work off some frustration.” She offered.

 

Brian chuckled.

 

“Thanks Letty, I’m touched, but I don’t like women.” He admitted.

 

Letty nodded.

 

“I don’t want to be mean, but if you’re waiting around for Dom, that isn’t going to happen.”

 

“Why is that?” Brian challenged playfully. His stomach rolling uncomfortably.

 

“Because we’ve been together for the last 4 years.”

 

The blonde bit his tongue and tried to swallow the anger he could feel building in his chest.

 

He knew Dom would have moved on but to hear it put so plainly.

 

“Congratulations.” Brian said finally and stood up.

 

“I need a drink.” He excused himself to the bathroom.

 

Brian held onto the sides of the basin and breathed slowly.

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He chastised himself.

 

“You okay?”

 

Brian jumped and turned to look at Dom.

 

“What do you care?” He shot back, venomously.

 

“Look. I get it. I’m not your favorite person but you need to get along with me so you can be close to Jesse and Mia. I’m not an idiot. I know the only reason you’re here is for them.”

 

Brian straightened his jaw and glared at the man.

 

“So what’s up?” Dom took a seat on the small bench between the employee lockers.

 

“Just something Letty said.” Brian admitted, heart speeding up at the thought of Dom actually caring.

 

“She tell you about us?” Dom asked.

 

“Do you make a habit of it? Making people fall in love with you when they mean so little to you?” Brian snapped harshly.

 

“Letty is one of the most important people in my life. I might not love her the way she deserves, but I try to.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. Typical.

 

“And what about me? Did you try to love me too?”

 

Dom stood and headed to the door. Being so close to Brian like this was bringing back all kinds of memories and feelings he wasn’t ready for yet.

 

“No. I didn’t need to try. You made it easy to love you.” Dom said so softly, Brian was certain he heard wrong.

 

By the time he’d gotten over his shock Dom was gone.

 

***

 

The atmosphere in the garage changed a little bit after that. Dom and Brian worked together occasionally, and Brian was even invited to family lunch on a Sunday afternoon.

 

It felt strange, so strange to be back at the house.

 

Brian avoided the second floor. He walked slowly through the kitchen and the lounge, remembering his nights watching people dance and writhe together, the flirty looks he and Dom passed to one another.

 

Brian sat comfortably at the table outside. He watched Dom cook chicken, Jesse and Leon were playing catch. Mia sat opposite him, speaking softly while Vince and Letty laughed at whatever she had said.

 

They ate heartily, everyone eating until they were full and happy.

 

Brian couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy.

 

His phone ringing broke the tranquil peace.

 

“Sorry.” He apologised and excused himself from the table.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Brian we need to bring you in.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I’m sending a patrol car to Toretto’s house, the story is you missed a meeting with your parole officer.”

 

Brian sighed.

 

“I forgot it was yesterday.” He spoke loud enough for anyone listening in to hear.

 

“Tell me the address and go wait out the front.”

 

Brian rattled off the address and sighed as he hung up.

 

“What’s going on?” Mia asked as Brian came back to the table.

 

“I forgot I had a meeting with my Parole Officer yesterday. They’re sending a car to take me in. I don’t think they’ll charge me with anything but I’ll probably get a long lecture and then get taken back to Harry’s.”

 

Mia nodded and gave him a hug.

 

“Are they picking you up from here?”

 

Brian nodded.

 

“I’ll go wait out the front. Enjoy the rest of lunch.”

 

“Brian.” Dom called out, surprising them all, especially himself.

 

“You can come back here if you need too.”

 

Brian nodded, unsure what to make of the offer. “Thanks, Dom.”

 

***

 

“How’s it coming along?”

 

“Dom doesn’t trust me as far as he could throw me, the sister, Mia, she and Jesse are with me.”

 

“With you?”

 

“They want to bring me in closer, they trust me.”

 

Tanner nodded.

 

The two continued talking about the plan, Brian was to go to a race, figure out who else might be involved and gather as much evidence as he could.

 

When Bilkins the FBI was out of the room, and all other prying eyes were gone, Tanner gave Brian a meaningful glance.

 

“Well?”

 

“Mia and Jesse know, they’re helping.”

 

The older man nodded.

 

“How are things going?”

 

“We’re slowly getting Dom to see what’s happening and to pack up and get down to Mexico.”

 

“If this goes to hell, I can’t help you. I’ll have to claim you’ve gone native.”

 

“I know. Look I want to thank you. I know they’re just another family to you. But they’re everything to me. Mia and Jesse. They’re my family..”

 

“We do a lot of crazy things for family. I understand Brian.” Tanner nodded. “But what about Dom?”

 

“What about him?” Brian shot back, defensive.

 

Tanner sighed. “Nothing, continue.”

 

“We probably won’t make progress until after Race Wars. I’m going to try and get things moving sooner but we’ve got two weeks at least.”

 

“Get some evidence on someone else, even if it is circumstantial. I need something to give Bilkins or he’ll pull the op.”

 

“Yes sir.” Brian nodded.

 

“Do you need a lift anywhere?”

 

“Take me back to Toretto’s?”

 

“I’ll get some uniforms to drop you off.”

 

“Thanks Boss.”

 

***

 

The next week was spent, working on the Supra to get it perfectly ready for Race Wars.

 

Dom decided that since Brian didn’t really have a car, he would be the one to drive it and make some money for the team.

 

Brian blushed and smiled, he’d started being nicer to the man. If only to get him to listen to him, to get Dom to trust him when it push come to shove.

 

“You think I stand a chance?”

 

“I think with a 2JZ, you’ll decimate. Besides, you’re driving in a straight line. You’ll be fine.”

 

Brian gave him a glare that held no heat.

 

They worked together quietly, Dom putting in the new radiator while Brian worked on the loom, making sure the wiring was still good.

 

Brian kept catching Dom looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

Whenever he looked over though, Dom would be focusing on his task.

 

“So how are things with Letty?” Brian asked eventually, he didn’t want to know but it was an easy conversation starter.

 

“How are things with Mia?” Dom shot back.

 

“Mia and I went to dinner as friends.” Brian has to explain again, rolling his eyes. It was almost like Dom was jealous.

 

“That kiss didn’t look like friends.”

 

“I did it to piss you off, Mia knows that.”

 

“Letty and I are taking a break. It happens often.”

 

Brian nodded unsure what to do with that information.

 

“So what’s the plan for after Race Wars?”

 

“Same old, same old.” Dom shrugged.

 

“I was thinking of traveling. Maybe going somewhere nice and warm, I mean LA’s warm and there’s beaches but I wanna get away. Mexico’s nice this time of year right?”

 

“Wouldn’t know.” Dom shrugged.

 

“You ever thought about going?”

 

“What’s with the questions?”

 

“Just making conversation.” Brian hedged.

 

“Giselle has been asking about you.”

 

“Giselle?” Brian smiled. “She and Han still together?”

 

“In Tokyo at the moment.” Dom told him.

 

“Bet they’re loving it.”

 

“Yeah. Giselle wanted to know how you were doing.”

 

“Can’t complain now can I?” He shrugged.

 

“You could if you wanted too.”

 

“What’s the point in that? I got a place to stay, I’m working on cars and I have my friends back. What more could I want?” Brian asked.

 

The me was left unsaid by Dom.

 

Brian went back to focusing on his task.

 

Dom watched Brian work. The words were on the tip of his tongue.

 

He wanted to apologise. Explain why he never went to go and see Brian. But he couldn’t.

 

Dom sighed softly and finished tightening the bolts on the radiator.

 

***

 

Race wars was an experience Brian had never expected.

 

Tran had turned up after Brian had twisted context on evidence to get him under suspicion and give Mia and Jesse a chance to call off the last Jacking they knew was going to happen that night.

 

Dom was being kinder to Brian, trying to joke with him and while Brian smiled as best he could he still hadn’t forgiven him completely.

He couldn’t wait to get this over with and head down to Miami knowing his family were safe and that he could visit Jesse and Mia when he liked.

 

They won big at Race Wars, selling off extra cars for decent prices and stocking up on cash for their trip south.

 

Brian had formulated a plan with Mia and Jesse that they should ditch on down the next day, just swing home from Race Wars tomorrow morning, pack up the cars and be down in Mexico by late afternoon.

 

Dom wasn’t buying it. Told them to wait 3 more days.

 

Mia wanted to tell him why it needed to be now.

 

Bilkins was already putting together a case against him and just needed to bring him in.

 

“Dom.” Mia pleaded as her brother finished tying his boots. “Please don’t.” she begged, clutching at his arm.

 

“Please don’t do this tonight. The truck drivers are arming themselves now. Please. Someone will get hurt.”

 

“You don’t know that.” Dom assured her and kissed Mia’s forehead. Everything would go well as soon as they got paid for this job they were leaving town.

 

“Dom. You need to listen to me.” Mia spoke more firmly. “If you do this raid you will go to jail.”

 

“Mia. It’s going to be fine. Stop worrying.” He smiled and broke free of her grip.

 

Taking a deep breath for courage Mia grabbed his arm again.

 

“Brian is a cop.”

 

“What?”

 

“Brian is a cop. He was supposed to be turning you in for the jackings instead he’s helping us escape. But the plan goes to shit if you do this tonight, Dom.”

 

“Back up to the part where Brian is a Cop?” Dom growled.

 

“He’s been helping us, throwing suspicion to Tran.”

 

“Are you crazy? It’s probably all a set up Mia. How much did you tell him?” He growled gripping her arm hard.

 

“Dom...”

 

“How much!?”

 

“All of it!” She shouted back at him. “He already knew everything and he came up with plans to get your ungrateful ass out of the country.” She cried, his grip on her arm hurting.

 

Dom let her arm go and pulled her in for a hug instead, hating he made his Mia cry.

 

“I’m sorry.” He apologised rubbing her arm.

 

“He’s trying to help, Please don’t go tonight.”

 

“What was Brian’s plan?”

 

“We leave tomorrow. go home early pack up the cars and just go to Mexico.”

 

“We can still do that. The guys and I can meet you back at home, we can-”

 

“No! Are you not hearing me!” Mia shouted. “They’re arming themselves. Someone will die Dom.”

 

“Everything okay over here?” Brian asked coming up behind Mia.

 

Dom glared at him.

 

“You stay out of this.” He warned.

 

“I told him.” Mia said softly to Brian.

 

The blond sighed.

 

“Dom. You need to listen to me right now. You know I’d do anything to keep Mia and Jesse safe. You guys need to forget whatever you had planned and just leave the country. The FBI is involved now.”

 

Dom tried not to let it sting that Brian only seemed to care about Mia and Jesse. He took a deep breath and glared at Brian until Mia’s pleading eyes wore him down.

 

“Give us a moment. Go tell everyone to pack up their shit. We’re hitting Mexico tonight.”

 

Mia smiled happily and kissed his cheek.

 

“Thank you.” she whispered and headed off.

 

“You.” Dom pointed at Brian. “When were you going to tell me?”

 

“Once you were safely in Mexico and away from the FBI’s jurisdiction.”

 

“And then what? They would have known, they will know you helped us.”

 

Brian shrugged. “I got a friend in Miami who owns a garage. He can help me get a new identity and I get to spend my time working on cars and surfing. Doesn’t sound too bad.”

 

“And what about Mia and Jesse?”

 

“Already worked out when I’ll be coming to visit.” Brian shot back, his stomach was in knots. He was glad everyone was going to be okay. That they were getting away and would be safe.

 

But he was sad to see them go. He’d enjoyed being with Mia and Jesse and Leon during the last month. Vince and Letty not as much. And Dom. God. Seeing Dom again brought back all those feelings that Brian had to force down.

 

He didn’t want to forgive him. Dom had done nothing to deserve it.

 

“And me?” Dom asked quietly, feeling so vulnerable. Brian had come back into his life, had wormed his way back under Dom’s skin like it was nothing and now he was leaving again.

 

“What about you?” Brian snapped.

 

“Will you come to see me?”

 

“You’ll be with Mia and Jess right?I’ll see you when I see them.”

 

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Dom said softly.

 

Brian stilled at that.

 

“So what? I’m supposed to just forgive you and go running back into your beefy arms?”

 

“No. But 5 years is a long time to hold onto that kind of hate.”

 

“I don’t hate you Dom. I just haven’t forgiven you for ditching me when I needed you most. Fuck you couldn’t call to talk about the garage. I worked there. I was on the books. It wouldn’t have looked suspicious. You couldn’t have come with Mia? Pretended she was my girlfriend and you were playing the protective older brother? You couldn’t even write me a fucking letter?”

 

Dom hung his head in shame.

 

“I’m sorry.” He offered, knowing how weak it was, how little too late.

 

“So am I. I fucking loved you.”

 

“I know you did.” Dom agreed, because he did. He knew exactly how much Brian had loved him.

 

“And I was nothing to you.” Brian hissed.

 

Dom’s head shot up, eyes hard.

 

“Bullshit and you know it!” He glared. “You were just as important to me as everyone else, more than everyone else.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes.

 

“I might not have been the same but I cared about you, I loved you in my own way.”

 

“Did you?”

 

Yes!” Dom shouted.

 

“I loved having you with me. I loved waking up to your text messages, talking shit with you on Friday nights, yeah okay the sex stuff was pretty fucking great too but. There was just something about spending time with you.” Dom trailed off feeling foolish.

 

“Look. I’m sorry I was too insecure and paranoid about my own sexuality to be the boyfriend or even the friend you needed to be. I know I fucked up. I can’t do anything to change it. But you need to stop punishing me for it. I’m trying here, Brian. I’ve been trying since you turned up at the garage I just have no idea how the fuck to do this!”

 

Brian gawked at him for a long time, shocked and speechless.

 

“I don’t know how to do this relationship stuff. I’m pretty shitty at it. I just. Forget it.” Dom sighed and turned, stalking back to his car.

 

Brian wanted to follow him. To talk about this but his voice was gone and his feet refusing to move.

 

Mia found him not long after that. Thanking him and heading off with Dom.

 

***

 

Brian arrived back at his apartment somewhere around 6am. He’d been driving trying to clear his head and to gather the courage to go and face Dom. To talk about this.

 

He decided to sleep on it. See if he still felt so emotionally drained and raw when he woke up.

 

At 9am he got a call from Tanner.

 

“O’Conner.”

 

“Brian it’s me. You need to get things rolling with the Torettos.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“Bilkins got prints from the last jacking, they matched Dom’s prison record. They’re doing a raid and bringing him in today.”

 

“What?” Brian was up and struggling into pants in a heart beat.

 

“You’ve got until 1pm. They plan on hitting the house at 1:30.”

 

“I’m on it. I’ll get them out. And Nick.... thanks.”

 

“I hope he’s worth it kid.” Tanner replied and hung up.

 

Brian drove quickly, but not quick enough he’d be pulled over.

 

The house was busy with movement.

 

“Brian.” Mia smiled and hugged him.

 

Vince glared and Letty shot him scathing looks.

 

“They all know?”

 

Mia nodded awkwardly.

 

“Where’s Dom? You guys need to leave right now.”

 

“Why? What’s going on?”

 

“FBI is planning to raid the place this afternoon, you guys need to be in Mexico by the time that happens.”

 

Mia turned to the others. They all started moving quicker.

 

“So where’s Dom?”

 

“We don’t know. He left this morning, I’ve tried his cell but he’s not answering.” Mia looked worried.

 

“You guys head down to Mexico. I’ll wait here and pass the message to Dom. I might be able to buy him time.”

 

“Or you could just want us out of the way to haul him in yourself.” Vince accused.

 

Brian stormed up to him and punched him across the face.

 

“Don’t you for a second doubt my intentions toward Dom.”

 

“Faggot.” Vince muttered.

 

“You call me that, you call Dom that.” Brian reminded him with a sneer.

 

Vince glared and headed back into the house to grab more boxes.

 

By 12 Brian was hugging Mia and Jesse, promising to visit in the next 4 weeks once the heat died down enough for him to not be followed.

 

He had their address memorised and they had his burner number.

 

“As soon as Dom gets here tell him to call us okay?”

 

“I will. I’ll make him drive to the border first but then I’ll make sure he knows to call you.”

 

“Thank you Brian.” Mia hugged him tightly. “You’re so good to us.”

 

“You’re family.” Brian replied.

 

“And don’t you forget it.” She grinned and kissed his cheek.

 

By 1pm Dom still wasn’t home.

 

***

 

Brian got Dom’s voicemail again and groaned.

 

Fucking idiot was going to get himself arrested.

 

At 1:20pm Dom walked up the street.

 

“Where the fuck have you been?”

 

“I sold the RX7 and I didn’t have a ride back.”

 

“You need to go now.” Brian was panicking.

 

“What’s happened? Where is everyone?” Dom frowned.

 

“Gone. Which you need to be now. FBI are raiding in 10 minutes. Go now. “

 

Dom froze in shock.

 

“Are you shitting me O’Conner?”

 

“Dom. We don’t have time. Just get in the car and go.”

 

Dom was going to reply when a Crown Vic turned the corner.

 

“Shit.” He muttered and ran for the garage.

 

Brian got back into the Supra he had been driving and backed out of the driveway to let Dom out.

 

They took off down the street together.

 

Lights and sirens started following them.

 

Brian was fucked. They saw him let Dom out. He was fucked.

 

He needed to get down to Miami and quick.

 

It happened so fast, the lights changed from red to green just in time that he and Dom didn’t need to risk getting killed. But then the train signals started.

 

Brian turned to look at Dom. He was already looking at Brian.

 

Taking a deep breath and thinking ‘Fuck it.” Brian hit his Nos and shot forward, Dom doing the same.

 

They broke through the boom gates just in time to avoid the train and landed.

 

Brian grinned like a lunatic and Dom was beaming while looking at Brian.

 

The panic on Brian’s face made him turn his head just in time to see the front of a semi truck.

 

He didn’t remember the rolling or the skidding but Brian did.

 

He could feel his heart in his throat as the Charger rolled and skidded before landing back on it’s wheels.

 

Brian was out of the car in an instant.

 

“Dom!” He called out, rounding the crumpled front end to find Dom breathing hard through his nose, blood dripping from a gash in his forehead.

 

“That’s how I woudda had mine.” He slurred slightly.

 

Brian helped him out of the car through the open window. Supporting the larger man as he managed to squeeze through.

 

Brian kept his hand on Dom’s waist, grounding him until Dom could lean back against the car, holding his dislocated shoulder.

 

They both heard the sirens at the same time, Dom’s head lowered and a look of resignation passed over his face.

 

Brian shook his head slowly. He couldn’t let it end this way.

 

He stared at Dom for a long time, eyes taking him in, panic building in his heart.

 

Dom eyed him and  then steeled himself, standing a little straighter and facing the direction of the sirens.

 

Brian took a breath, reached into his pockets and held out the keys to the Supra.

 

Dom frowned at him for a moment, taking the keys..

 

He looked them over, feeling them in his hands for a few moments.

 

“Know what you doing?” Dom asked him, finally looking up from the keys.

 

“I owe you a 10 second car.” Brian’s voice was steady, but his heart wasn’t.

 

Dom nodded slowly, his thanks obvious in his expression.

 

Quickly Dom walked to the Supra, Brian watched him as he went stomach rolling with anticipation. Hoping Dom would be able to make it to Mexico without them catching him.

 

The older man climbed in and started the car.

 

He threw a look to Brian, eyes pleading.

 

Brian shook his head no.

 

“Get in the car O’Conner.” Dom growled at him.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you’re fucked either way. If you’re lucky I’ll drive you to El Paso and you can hitch to Miami, but please just get your ass in this car.”

 

Brian held Dom’s eye contact.

 

“I wasn’t there when you needed me last time. I don’t want you to go through that again. Come with me?” Dom was practically begging.

 

Brian closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“Fine but I’m driving, you hit your head.” He ordered and shoved Dom over to the passenger seat.

 

Brian put his foot down and used all the back roads he knew to get down to the border in a little over 2 hours.

 

***

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'd love to know what you think.  
> Remember you can go to misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com for all the latest updates, discussions and general awesomeness that are my fics.


End file.
